Conventionally, a toilet apparatus has been known that includes a wall-mounted-type toilet body and a sanitary washing device that is provided on a top face of the toilet body and washes a private part of a user (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2015-031140).
A water supplying system and an electric power supplying system are connected to the above-mentioned sanitary washing device. Such a water supplying system includes a water stop valve that executes switching between water supplying and water stopping for the sanitary washing device by a manual operation, while such an electric power supplying system includes an electrical outlet plug that executes switching between electric power supplying and electric power supply stopping for the sanitary washing device by a manual operation. In a conventional technique, the above-mentioned water stop valve or electrical outlet plug is configured to be disposed inside, and hidden by, a wall that is mounted with the toilet body.
However, in a case where a user executes water stopping or electric power supply stopping, for example, in an event of emergency, such water stopping or the like is difficult to be readily executed because a water stop valve or the like in a conventional technique is disposed inside a wall that is difficult to be accessed by such a user.